Michael Welch
|luogo di nascita = Los Angeles |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = }} Michael Welch è un attore e doppiatore statunitense. Biografia Michael Welch è nato a Los Angeles, in California,TheStarScoop.com: Interview with Michael Welch, Marzo 2005 e ha cominciato a recitare all'età di 10 anni.Michael Welch official biography Welch è un grande amico di Aaron Himelstein, con il quale ha recitato nella serie tv Joan of Arcadia.Michael Welch: A Kid with a Cause Michael Welch ha recitato nel film Star Trek: L'insurrezione e in diverse serie televisive come Malcolm, Walker Texas Ranger, X-Files, Settimo cielo, Cold Case - Delitti irrisolti, Senza traccia, NCIS, Crossing Jordan e Birds of Prey. Nel 2008 interpreta il personaggio di Mike Newton nel film Twilight, tratto dall'omonimo romanzo di Stephenie Meyer.The Hollywood Reporter, 11 febbraio 2008 L'anno seguente ha nuovamente interpretato Mike Newton nel sequel, New Moon. Michael Welch è inoltre portavoce della campagna online "Aczone: The Musical", che è stata creata per informare i teenagers circa i nuovi trattamenti per combattere l'acne. Curiosità Michael Welch è alto1,78 m . Ha una sorella maggiore, Sarah, che lavora in una Riserva indiana in Arizona. Ha due cani: Buckley e D.J. Filmografia * Frasier (Frasier), nell'episodio "Where Every Bloke Knows Your Name" (1998) * L'atelier di Veronica (Veronica's Closet), nell'episodio "Veronica's Bridal Shower" (1998) * Chicago Hope (Chicago Hope), nell'episodio "Tantric Turkey" (1998) * Star Trek: L'insurrezione (Star Trek: Insurrection) (1998) * Due ragazzi e una ragazza (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place), negli episodi "Two Guys, a Girl and a Christmas Story" (1998), "Two Guys, a Girl and a Gamble" (1999) e "Two Guys, a Girl and a Proposal" (1999) * Settimo cielo (7th Heaven), nell'episodio "Tutti i cani vanno in paradiso" (1999) * Walker Texas Ranger (Walker, Texas Ranger), nell'episodio "Il coraggio di Jacob" (1999) * The Norm Show, nell'episodio "Norm Pimps Wiener Dog" (1999) * Jesse, negli episodi "Students Get Flu; Carrie at Zoo; Monkey Throw Poo" (1999), "Everything But the Grill" (1999) e "Jesse as Nurse, Fills In: Diego Throws Ice at Children" (1999) * Ladies Man, nell'episodio "12 Angry Kids" (2000) * Shasta McNasty, nell'episodio "Bed Worthy" (2000) * Straight Right (2000) * Jarod il camaleonte (The Pretender), nell'episodio "Progetto Mirage" (2000) *''Lo scapolo del mese'' (Personally Yours) (2000) Film TV * Drew Carey Show (The Drew Carey Show), nell'episodio "Drew and the Trail Scouts" (2000) * Guardo, ci penso e nasco (Delivering Milo) (2001) * X-Files (The X Files), nell'episodio "Badlaa" (2001) * Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle), nell'episodio "I nuovi vicini'' (2001) * The Ballad of Lucy Whipple (2001) Film TV * Invisible Man (The Invisible Man), nell'episodio "Un bambino da salvare" (2001) * Il tocco di un angelo (Touched by an Angel), nell'episodio "Regalo di compleanno" (2001) * The District (The District), nell'episodio "Ragazzi da salvare" (2001) * Topolino Strepitoso Natale! (Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse) (2001) (voce) Uscito direttamente in Vhs * Giudice Amy (Judging Amy), nell'episodio "Rights of Passage" (2001) * Rocket Power - Il grande giorno (Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand) (2002) (voce) Film TV * The Angel Doll (2002) * Birds of Prey (Birds of Prey), nell'episodio "Nato per uccidere" (2002) *''House of Mouse - Il TopoClub'' (House of Mouse), negli episodi "Grillo parlante" (2001) (voce), "Il grande segreto di Clarabella" (2001) (voce), "Il topo che arriva per cenare" (2001) (voce) e "La casa del tirchio" (2002) (voce) * Il delitto Fitzgerald (The United States of Leland) (2003) * Stargate SG-1 (Stargate SG-1), nell'episodio "Fragile equilibrio'' (2003) * Hey Arnold!, negli episodi "The Racing Mule/Curly's Gir"l (2002) (voce) e "Ghost Bride/Gerald vs. Jamie O." (2003) (voce) * Fillmore! (Fillmore!), negli episodi "Two Wheels, Full Throttle, No Brakes" (2003) e "Code Name: Electric Haircut" (2004) (voce) * Joan of Arcadia (Joan of Arcadia) (2003-2005) Serie TV * Senza traccia (Without a Trace), nell'episodio "Salvate il bambino Ryan" (2005) * Squadra Med - Il coraggio delle donne (Strong Medicine), nell'episodio "Promising Treatment" (2005) * Cold Case - Delitti irrisolti (Cold Case), nell'episodio "Ricordi di guerra" (2005) * NCIS - Unità anticrimine (Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service), nell'episodio "Esca" (2006) * Crossing Jordan (Crossing Jordan), nell'episodio "Vie misteriose" (2006) * All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (All the Boys Love Mandy Lane) (2006) * An American Crime (An American Crime) (2007) * Law & Order: Unità Speciale (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit), nell'episodio "Fingere" (2007) * Choose Connor (2007) * The Beautiful Ordinary (2007) * Numb3rs (Numb3rs), nell'episodio "Guida spericolata" (2007) * CSI: Miami (CSI: Miami), nell'episodio "Vacanza senza fine" (2007) * American Son (2008) * Day of the Dead (2008) * The Riches (The Riches), negli episodi "Slums of Bayou Hills (2008), "Trust Never Sleeps" (2008), "Dead Calm" (2008) e "The Lying King" (2008) * The Coverup (2008) * Twilight (Twilight) (2008) * The Grind (2009) * My Suicide (2009) * CSI: Scena del crimine (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation), negli episodi "Il branco" (2002) e "Astro Quest" (2009) * Lost Dream (2009) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (New Moon) (2009) * Unrequited (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (Eclipse) (2010) * Glenn Martin DDS, nell'episodio "Jackie's Get-Witch-Quick Scheme" (2010) (voce) * Criminal Minds (Criminal Minds), nell'episodio "JJ" (2010) * Bones (Bones), nell'episodio "The Feet on the Beach" (2011) * Born Bad (2011) Uscito direttamente in home video Note Collegamenti esterni * Welch, Michael Welch, Michael